


ride

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fuckboy jongin, malandi kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: may natagpuan si kyungsoo na porsche keys.





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> lolol

naghuhugas ng kamay si kyungsoo sa boys’ washroom sa faura nang mapansin niya ang isang black na bagay na nasa sahig. naka push sa ulo niya ang kanyang salamin kaya nang siya’y matapos maghugas, binaba niya ito agad to check kung ano ba ang nasa sahig.

 

nang siya’y yumuko at magsquint, una niyang napansin ang gold key chain. yumuko pa ulit siya at laking gulat ng makita ang logo ng porsche. car keys pala ito.

 

‘tanga naman ng nakaiwan’ isip niya.

 

mabuting samaritano si kyungsoo ngunit maarte rin siya. kumuha siya ng tissue paper at saka iyon ginamit upang pulutin ang nahulog na susi. kinuha niya ang kanyang maliit na alcohol bottle at saka pinunasan ng maiigi ang susi.

 

napa-ew na lamang si kyungsoo bago lumayas sa banyo.

 

 

**

 

 

lunch break nga pala sa dsws nang siya’y dumaan dito at inis ng kaunti si kyungsoo dahil magkakaroon pa siya ng responsibilidad. alam niyang mamahaling sasakyan ang porsche at malamang ay paikot-ikot na ang may-ari ng kotse sa kakahanap ng kanyang susi.

 

ngunit may class pa si kyungsoo at mabuti man siyang tao, hindi naman siya martyr. lumayas na lamang siya at nagtungo sa ctc kung saan siya may klase.

 

maaga siyang nakarating at agad siyang pumasok upang magpalamig sa aircon. agad nilabas ni kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone at naglaro muna ng animal crossing.

 

ilang segundo pa ay naupo si baekhyun sa tabi niya.

 

“hi, bes," bati nito sabay cross ng legs.

 

“don’t call me bes,” reklamo niya. 

 

natawa lamang si baekhyun at pinanood ang paglalaro ni kyungsoo.

 

ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at naalala niya ang porsche keys sa kanyang bag.

 

“hey, baek,” sabi niya. “i found some keys pero sarado dsws. saan ko pwede ibigay ‘to?”

 

nagtaas lang ng kilay si baekhyun. “keys?”

 

nilabas ni kyungsoo ito mula sa kanyang bag at nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun. napa-whistle ang nakatatandang lalaki.

 

“porsche… nice.”

 

“yeah so,” dugtong ni kyungsoo. “what should i do about it? baka the owner needs it na.”

 

“of course the owner needs it!” frustrated na sagot ni baekhyun. “akin na phone mo—post ko sa lost and found page.”

 

binigay naman ni kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at hinayaan si baekhyun na kuhanan ng picture ang susi at magpost. mukhang concentrated si baekhyun at nang ibalik niya ang phone ni kyungsoo, may kaba itong konting naramdaman.

 

nang basahin niya ang post, hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung mamumula ba siya o magdr-drain ng color sa mukha. ginawa niya ang dapat niyang gawin at sinampal si baekhyun sa mataba nitong pisngi.

 

“baek!” ingit nito. “what did you do?!”

 

“i did the right thing!” ang cheeky na sagot ni baekhyun.

 

“bakla ka!” hampas nito, “you made me sound so landi!!”

 

binasa ni kyungsoo na may namumuong hiya ang post ni baekhyun. talagang nilagay pa nito na i-message si kyungsoo sa facebook. dinagdag din nito ang winky face at kung pwede daw bang sumakay si kyungsoo.

 

hindi nilagay ni baekhyun kung saan siya sasakay at gusto na lang ni kyungsoo i-delete ang post kung hindi lang dahil sa awang nararamdaman sa tangang nakawala ng sariling car keys.

 

ngumisi lang si baekhyun at nagwiggle pa ng kanyang perfectly plucked eyebrows. “ayaw mo no'n. you can get laid if ever.”

 

“baek naman!” parang bata na reklamo ni kyungsoo. “i don’t want to get laid!”

 

nagitla si kyungsoo nang biglang maglingunan ang mga kaklase niya. napatawa lamang ng malakas si baekhyun at tinapik-tapik siya sa hita.

 

“you can just give it to the dsws after your classes. i doubt the owner will find the post anyways.”

 

 

**

 

 

napaka sinungaling ni baekhyun byun! ito ang nanggagalaiting isip ni kyungsoo nang lumabas sa ikalawang klase at may nakitang message request. isang jongin kim ang gustong makipag connect sa kanya.

 

in-accept naman niya ito dahil tungkol ito sa porsche keys na napulot niya.

 

**jongin kim: hi! you found my porsche keys! did you give to dsws na or is it with you pa din?**

 

binasa muli ni kyungsoo at inisip kung ibibigay na lang ba niya sa dsws o hahayaan na kunin ng may-ari sa kanya. 

 

in the end, naisip ni kyungsoo na kunin na lamang sa kanya upang hindi na magfill up ng kung ano ano pang form.

 

kyungsoo do: yeah. with me pa din. 

 

online si jongin kim at nag-appear ang familiar na typing symbol. ilang segundo pa ay lumabas na ang reply nito.

 

**jongin kim: oh that’s ok. are you free right now? i can get it now na.**

 

napasimangot si kyungsoo. male-late na siya sa class niya kung tatayo lang siya sa gitna ng red brick road.

 

**kyungsoo do: i have one more class pa then i’m done. meet @ jsec?**

 

**jongin kim: that’s cool. see you later.**

 

pagkatapos ng reply na ito, na-seen na lamang ni kyungsoo ang mensahe at pumunta na ng class si kyungsoo.

 

 

*

 

 

finally, tapos na rin ang wednesday ni kyungsoo.

 

diretso na sana siyang uuwi nang maalala ni kyungsoo na nasa kanya nga pala ang car keys ng isang jongin kim. nilabas niya ang phone at mayroong imessage mula kay baekhyun.

 

**b: coco after ur class?**

 

biglang nagcrave si kyungsoo at agad itong nagreply ng ok sign na emoji. nang maisip ang meet up para sa susi, dinagdag niya.

 

**k: have to meet with the owner of the keys first. meet @ jsec?**

 

mabilis ang reply ng likas na chismosong si baekhyun.

 

**b: who’s the tanga who left their keys in the men’s room lol**

 

natawa si kyungsoo bago nagreply.

 

**k: someone named jongin kim. will meet him now.**

 

mayroong pause at akala ni kyungsoo ay hindi na magrereply si baekhyun nang sunud-sunod na messages ang natanggap niya.

 

**b: JONGIN KIM?!??!?!**

**b: as in JONGIN KIM FROM CADS!?!?!??! THAT JONGIN KIM?!?!?!?!??!?!**

 

napa-frown lamang si kyungsoo. anong malay niya sa cads.

 

**k: idk**

 

mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang reply ng kanyang best friend.

 

**b: HOW DARE U!?!??!?!!??!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO JONGIN KIM IS?!?!??!?!?!**

 

**k: no lmao should i?**

 

**b: YES U WHORE**

 

**k: dont call me a whore**

 

**b: that’s a compliment.**

**b: except you don’t get laid ugh**

**b: anyway meet u @ usual table sa jsec. i NEED to see this in person.**

 

napa-groan lamang si kyungsoo. sino ba itong si jongin kim at kung maka-react si baekhyun ay akala mo walang boyfriend. isusumbong siya ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol.

 

nang makarating si kyungsoo sa usual table nila sa jsec ay nandoon na si chanyeol at jongdae na naghihintay. mayroon na din na dalawang empty seats at agad umupo si kyungsoo sa tabi ni jongdae.

 

“chanyeol,” sabi nito. “your boyfriend’s being malandi again.”

 

natawa lamang si chanyeol at jongdae.

 

“when is b not, soo?” biro ni chanyeol. “who is it this time?”

 

“ugh,” sambit ni kyungsoo. walang kwenta talaga ‘tong si chanyeol pagdating kay baekhyun. oo lang ng oo. “kasi ganito. someone lost their keys and i found it. we're meeting up now. and apparently baek is freaking out kasi the owner is jongin kim? who is jongin kim?”

 

napatigil sa pagta-type si jongdae at napataas ng dalawang kilay si chanyeol. halos magdisappear na ito sa suot nitong backwards na snapback.

 

“cads ‘yun, soo,” sabi ni jongdae.

 

“and so?” mataray na sagot ni kyungsoo. “what about it?”

 

nagkaroon ng realization sa mukha ni jongdae. “ah... you missed RIB last year nga pala ‘cause of your brother’s birthday.”

 

napatango si kyungsoo. anong connection ng shindig kay jongin kim?

 

“yeah?” confused lang si kyungsoo at nilabas niya ang susi na nasa bag at nilagay sa table.

 

“ah kasi,” napakamot ulo si jongdae. “last year's RIB was wild because of jongin kim. kinda infamous na siya.”

 

napa-ubo si chanyeol at nagulat si kyungsoo nang mukhang nahiya si chanyeol. amazing… if jongin kim can make fuckboy extraordinaire chanyeol park embarrassed then…

 

“just say it straight, jd!” whine ni kyungsoo.

 

natawa lamang si jongdae. “there’s nothing straight to tell, soo.”

 

nagsnort din si chanyeol at bago pa matuloy ang kwento, dumating na parang bagyong rumaragas si baekhyun. hindi pa man ito nakakaupo ay nabuka na ang bunganga nito.

 

“hey, babe,” bati muna nito sa kanyang boyfriend. nag-hey lang din si chanyeol at binigyan ang nakatatandang binata ng matunog na halik sa labi. napa-ew naman si kyungsoo at agad bumaling ang tingin ni baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“you guys will not believe,” simula ni baekhyun sabay upo. “kyungsoo’s going to meet jongin kim for his keys. i mean, jongin kim!!”

 

napataas ang kilay ni kyungsoo. nagwhine ito. “what’s with jongin kim ba? why is no one telling me anything?!”

 

natawa lamang si jongdae at parang bata na inalo si kyungsoo.

 

“kyungsoo, my dear bff," parang nagpapangaral na sinabi ni baekhyun. “jongin kim cemented last year’s rib for the history books.”

 

mabilis na tumango si jd at dinagdag nito, “he turned it into a strip club.”

 

buti na lamang at hindi umiinom si kyungsoo kung hindi ay nabuga na niya ito. hinimas naman ni jongdae ang kanyang likod nang siya’y umubo.

 

“yup!” pag-agree naman ni chanyeol. “he’s cads diba and they had this performance near the end na bigla na lang he ripped his clothes off. sehun oh, yixing zhang, and him.” natawa si chanyeol at napailing. “brought the whole irwin theater down. sobrang solid. they got some audience members and danced _on_ them.”

 

“how did you even know this?” akusa ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol. alam niyang walang pake ang matangkad na basketbolista sa mga ganitong pakulo sa paaaralan. “and that’s so bastos. i would straight up die.”

 

“b kasi.” napangiti lang si chanyeol. “heard he slept with some of those audience members too. at the same time.”

 

“wow,” bulong ni kyungsoo.

 

“yeah, wow,” dagdag ni baekhyun.

 

nagsmirk lamang ang tatlo at agad namang napunta ang usapan sa bagong chismis sa kanilang grupo—aka ang panliligaw na ginagawa ni jongdae sa polsci prof na si junmyeon.

 

ilang sandali pa ay bigla na lamang nagreact si baekhyun. napahampas itong bigla sa hita ni kyungsoo.

 

“b naman! what’s that—” naputol ang sinasabi ni kyungsoo dahil ngumuso si baekhyun sa likod niya. 

 

lumingon naman si kyungsoo at halos lumuwa ang kanyang mata sa matangkad na lalaking papalapit. hindi pa man niya naririnig ang bulong ni jd na “that’s jongin” ay alam na niyang ito ang ka-meet up niya para sa susi ng porsche.

 

tumayo na agad si kyungsoo at rinig niya ang malakas na pag-whistle ni baekhyun. lumapit si jongin kim at napatingala si kyungsoo. matangkad ang binata at batak pa.

 

nice.

 

“hi,” bati ni kyungsoo. “jongin kim?”

 

“yeah,” tango ni jongin. pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang tumitig sa binata ngunit hindi niya maiwasan na tingnan ang mga braso. nakasuot ito ng tight na athletic shirt at halos mapadasal si kyungsoo nang pamansin na bakat ang abs ng lalaki sa tela ng kanyang damit.

 

“kyungsoo, right?” tanong ni jongin na agad namang tumango si kyungsoo.

 

“i have your—” nagitla si kyungsoo. nalimutan niya yung susi! “wait here. i’ll get it.”

 

tumakbo siya pabalik sa table at pilit niyang iniwas ang tingin sa smirk ni baekhyun. kinuha niya ang porsche keys mula sa bag at bumalik kay jongin. 

 

“here are your keys,” sabi ni kyungsoo sabay abot. kinuha iyon ni jongin at ramdam niya ang init ng haplos ni jongin nang magtama ang kanilang balat. kulang na lang ay kiligin si kyungsoo—ganito ba ‘pag sobrang halaman? konting dilig lang nabubuhay?

 

“next time be careful of your things ah,” cute niyang sabi. ngumiti pa siya at alam niyang ito ang alas niya sabay tingin underneath his long lashes. nakita niyang sumulyap si jongin at napakagat labi. 

 

interesting.

 

“i won’t,” sagot ng matangkad na binata. may awkward silence kung saan nagtinginan lang sila at magpapaalam na sana si kyungsoo with a heavy heart nang umubo si jongin. “um… thanks for finding them ah. solid ka, bro.”

 

ouch.

 

bro.

 

how fucking dare jongin. kyungsoo doesn’t have a 10-step skin care routine, have amazing mani-pedi every two weeks, go to pilates five days a week, to be bro-zoned.

 

“well, ah,” sabi niya. alam niyang may frown na siya sa mukha. “just doing my part. ha ha.”

 

napaka fake ng tawa niya at alam niyang nahalata yun ni jongin. 

 

napakamot sa ulo ang matangkad na binata at napalunok naman si kyungsoo dahil nagflex ang lahat ng dapat magflex kay jongin. yum.

 

“i saw your post,” blurt out ni jongin. “and uhh—if uuwi ka na…”

 

nagtaas ng kilay si kyungsoo. “if uuwi na ko, what?”

 

“if uuwi ka na, you can ride me anytime,” sabi ni jongin. 

 

ilang segundo ng magsink in ang sinabi ng binata at namula silang dalawa.

 

“i mean!” halos mapasigaw si jongin. “you can ride my car anytime! that’s what i mean! not that i don’t want you to ride me—um… i’ll shut up now.”

 

pulang pula na si jongin at alam ni kyungsoo na ganoon din siya. kung si jongin, sa pisngi at tenga lang, alam ni kyungsoo na siya buong mukha at hanggang dibdib na. bakit ba kasi wide neck pa ang shirt niya?

 

“um… ok. sige. iuwi mo na ko,” reply ni kyungsoo. namula siya. shit. freudian slip?! “i mean! uuwi na ko. tapos na classes ko kaya uuwi na ko. yes that. i’m going home na.”

 

“that’s…” sigh ni jongin. “that’s cool. wanna sabay with me? i’ll drop you off. we can get dinner din. i’ll libre you. as thanks. for the keys. ‘cause—you know?”

 

napangiti lamang si kyungsoo. “okay. let’s get dinner.”

 

kinuha niya ang kanyang bag at dumila siya sa nang-aasar na mukha ng tatlong kaibigan. 

 

“use protection, soo,” bulong ni jongdae.

 

“shut up, jd,” agad naman niyang sagot sabay suot sa kanyang bag. ang magboyfriend na chanyeol at baekhyun ay busy sa pagwiggle ng kanilang mga kilay. sabay pa—ang creepy.

 

“let’s go?” yaya ni jongin.

 

“yup,” sagot lamang ni kyungsoo.

 

sabay silang naglakad papunta sa parking sa jsec at nang buksan ni jongin ang pinto ng kanyang sports car para kay kyungsoo, nangiti lang ang kilig na kilig na binata.

 

magis.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MAGIS.


End file.
